Coke
by TwoCrazyWriters
Summary: Third in the sweets series. Fluffy little onshot about some coke. MathildaMiguel


Discliamer: I don't own Beyblade or the Coke-a-cola company

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Coke. It was her favorite drink. She drank it when ever possible. Hot, in the winter, cold in the summer.

Coke. He detested it, and avoided consuming it when ever possible. A hard task as the despised beverage was always to be found somewhere in the shared apartment of their team.

One particular day the girl was preparing coke her favorite way, hot. She took the mug out of the microwave, the brown-red beverage bubbling even more when she dropped the soon in and stirred it.

She brought it to the table and sat down pulling the cartoons from the paper towards her. Mere minuets later a boy sat down beside her. He glanced at the fizzing concoction before pulling a face of disgust.

"How can you even drink that stuff Mathilda? It's just plain gross." Said girl looked over her pink, butterfly and hedgehog covered mug at him as she took a large gulp. She sat it down and after she finished downing the mouthful replied.

"Because, it's sweet, and it's all fizzy, and I like it." After this explanation she stuck her tongue out at him; a gesture he returned.

"I still don't see why you like it so much." Mathilda shoved the mug at Miguel. He looked at her with an expression that said "what the heck do you want me to do with this?"

"Taste it. Your taste change as you get older, maybe you like it now." The blond eyed her like she was insane. Nonetheless he picked up the mug and looked at the concoction as if it were poison.

"Are you sure that it won't kill me? It's all bubbly."

"Yes, I'm sure, that's carbon dioxide. It's what makes it all fizzy when you first pour it out of the bottle or can. It's also when makes it explode when you shake the container then open it." The fairy girl was more than happy to supply her knowledge about her favorite beverage.

Miguel brought the mug to his mouth once more before pausing. "You haven't been sick lately have you?"

"No, I haven't. Not even a cough or a sneeze." He was about to take a sip but yet again brought the proceedings to a screeching halt.

"You didn't put anything in it did you? No salt or some sort of powder?" Mathilda was really beginning to be driven up the wall.

"What about some other type of drink like tea or milk?"

"No I didn't, now shut up and taste the coke dag gummit!" The captain smirked inwardly; it was just too much fun to bug her. She looked awfully cute annoyed too.

He brought the mug to his mouth and gingerly sipped at it. The first mouthful burned his tongue painfully. Internally he gasped as the hot, fizzing, liquid scorched his throat. The second swallow was a good bit smaller, and was blown on before consumption, much to the annoyance of his teammate. ("Hey! I said you could have a taste not the whole thing!")

Miguel allowed the stuff to soak into his taste buds. As he sat the mug back on the table he was beginning to see why Mathilda liked it so much. It was warm, fizzy, and sweet, a perfect combination.

"Well, what's the verdict?" asked Mathilda earnestly. "Is it good? Do you like it or do you hate it?"

He allowed the apprehension to build before answering. "Well, it is fizzy like you said, and it is sweet. And….I think it's…. good!"

"Told ya it was good-hey! That's mine!" The blond had taken her mug and was now sipping the contents oblivious to the annoyance of the pixie girl. She lunged at him in a desperate attempt to recover her stolen drink.

However it was a futile effort, as Miguel was much taller than her. She gave an angry huff while she crossed her arms over her chest. He had already pushed her buttons enough earlier what with teasing her about her height that day, but this was just too much.

"Give it!" she demanded as she lunged at him once more. This time he was not prepared to fend off an angry Mathilda and as a result the hot coke was spilt all over the two teens, the table, and the floor. If one had checked to see how much was left in the actual mug, only a small dribble would have been seen.

Mathilda looked ready to explode. Nonetheless she took a deep breath, walked over to the sink, grabbed the sponge, and began to clean up. When the table and floor were clean she turned to Miguel after rinsing the sponge and began to wipe him off as if he were a counter or table.

"Hey, watch it!" the blond pushed the offending object from his face. He stood up and took the pink mug to the sink and rinsed it out after drinking the last dribble. He got out another mug and filled them both with the red-brown soda before popping them in the microwave at the same time and pressing the "drink" button.

Yep, hot coke was definitely good. It could make you day very interesting.

The End

Author's notes: Write this ages ago but I kept forgetting to post it. I would have posted it last night but I was too tired. By the way, warm coke really is good. Just pop a mug of it the micro wave for a minute and thirty seconds or so the enjoy, but careful it may be a little hot. **Last but not least DarkShadow411 has a petition to get beyblade back on the Jetix programming in America. Do go sign it please; it can be located under my favorite stories list. **


End file.
